A component with a conversion element is known, for example, from WO 97/50132. It includes a semiconductor chip which in operation emits a primary radiation, and a luminescence-based conversion element by which a portion of the primary radiation is converted to light of another wavelength. The resulting visually perceptible radiation from the semiconductor light source is created by the superimposition of the primary radiation and the secondary or converted radiation, making it possible, in particular, to produce light sources that are capable of emitting white light. The radiation conversion produced in the conversion element in this case is based on luminescence or fluorescence.